deltachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Delta Team
The most famous, or infamous, military group in the Milky Way Galaxy, and arguably the deadliest. Members Delta team, like all other teams in the Afrokrema company consists of six members. Members of the standard Marine Corp, Navy, Army, and Air Force have come to know each of them as EDB's, or Extremely Deadly Badasses. Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Dennet (Delta One) - Dennet, the leader of Delta, is a 42 year-old veteran of the military, having seen action in the last two years of the Yanto Offensive Captain Catheryn Berret – Major Catheryn Berret, one of the youngest majors in the military, at the age of 26, is Dennet’s second-in-command. She herself has proclaimed her distaste for Anthony, but she follows order because “the man knows what he’s doing.” Catheryn, referred to as “The Cat” by her teammates, acts as Delta Team’s intelligence and computer specialist. She has a limited capability for hacking relatively unsecured systems – she has her own “dumb” artificial intelligence system to help her bypass more complex securities. Her teammates and those who have worked with Cat consider her as an “excellent tactician, but dangerously curious.” As her nickname suggests, she also has an affinity for sneaking into secured places unseen. Second Lieutenant Hayden Conrad (Delta Two) – Conrad is Delta Team’s close quarters and vehicular expert. His age is only 29. He is an exemplary soldier, mentally unbreakable under any circumstances and physically seeming almost as tough. However, he is bold and can sometimes be overly-aggressive. While he has a deep respect for anyone enlisted in the Human Republic Military, he has contempt rooted just as deep for citizens of the outer colonies. Chief Warrant Officer 5 Dustin Gore (Delta Three) – Chief Warrant Officer 4 Dustin “Dusty” Gore is the heavy weapons specialist on Delta Team. He is quite young, at 26 years of age. Dustin is reported, by a multitude of marines, navy personnel, and army personnel, as “inspiring his fellow soldiers through sheer combat prowess.” Warrant Officer Vance Weyer (Delta Five) – Warrant Officer Vance Weyer is the sniper of Delta Team. He is only 28 years old, and already one of the best marksmen the Human Republic has ever known. He famous (or infamous, among the Cetzans) for landing a bullet through the eye of a Cetzan Field Commander from seven miles away. Vance is a noted realist, with seemingly little care for the lives of those he doesn’t know. During operations, he remains silent unless he is addressed directly or has something urgent to say. In contrast, he can be excessively chatty during recreational time. Private Sara E616 (Delta Six) - Sara is easily the most lethal in the team. She was a subject of the 2140's Project: VIPER. As such, years of extreme training and biological manipulation have turned her into the ultimate killing machine. With nanobots coursing through her body, EM manipulating metamaterials and advanced sperconductors embedded in her skin, and artificial genes, Sara has many advantages over her enemies. Operational History When it was first formed, Delta team had trouble working cohesively. Anthony, being a seasoned soldier, eventually pulled the team together. Because of Sara's amazing powers, and the extraordinary history and heritage of all the members of Delta, even for an Afrokrema group, they are usually sent on missions that would be considered suicide. Heoud Incident The first deployment of Delta team came a month after their formation. They were sent to the planet Heoud in the Altar system, a few dozen light years from Earth. The planet was an independant planet, but predominantly Nayam. The government of Heoud has requested aid from the Human Republic and the Nayam Federation to deal with pirates, mercenaries, and crime lords. Both states provided the aid requested. After several months, all of the peacekeeping forces sent to Heoud to help contain the crime had suddenly gone missing. That's when the council descided to send in an Afrokrema team. This was Delta's first deployment, and the time for them to prove themselves. After a hrad investigation into the fate of the hundreds of thousands of missing peacekeepers, Delta took action. Systematically wiping out crime lords, rebel and terrorist groups, and pirates, and freeing the MIA peacekeepers who hadn't been killed already. Delta wasn't working nearly fast enough, and so word got around to all the criminal groups what they were doing. All of said groups allied in order to put down the upstart Delta team. This led to the turning of Heoud into an all out battlefield as the Heoudian government agreed to actively and aggressively stop the criminals. After two months of harsh fighting, Heoud was nothing but wasteland, and the fighting was pointless. The only thing keeping the Human government from sending a Shiva-class destroyer to slag the planet was the fact that Delta was on the ground, and refused to be exfiltrated until the mission was complete. It would be another week before they finally killed off the enemy, Heoud would never recover. Humanity sent a Brahma-class colony ship to reseed the planet and make it habitable again, though relations between Heoud and the Human Republic would remain strained. Tinsley The only recorded deployment of Afrokrema teams on Earth, teams Delta, Omega, Beta, and Alpha all took part in the operation, codenamed TINSLEY. The operation was to put down a rebellion starting in Southeast Asia. A militia group called the Black Feet had developed a large presence in the area, and was spreading its influence to Europe, Asia, and Africa. The operation is still highly classified, and only the top brass in the military and CIA know the details of the operation, but it is known that the aftermath of the operation was a four month social collapse in the Middle east and marshall law enacted during that time, as well as increased military presence on the outskirts of Human territory and around colony worlds. Wolf 359 The thing Delta team is most famous for. July of 2171, a year after their formation, a rebellion started in the Wolf 359 system. The entire system, supported the rebellion, and certainly had the resources to do some real damage. Public relations in the CIA determined that they shouldn't a huge fleet to quell the rebellion, so as to minimize panic among the public. Delta team, accompanied by Battlegroup Krios, was assigned to take care of the rebels. The Battlegroup was made up of two Danube-class Battleships and twelve Talos-class cruisers, as well as two Shiva-class destroyers, for the worst scenario. Delta systematically eliminated the leadership of the rebels on each world, crippling them, then leaving the rest to the Battlegroup. Whether a Shiva-class slagged the planet or boots on the ground returned it to Human Republic control was dependant on the resistance faced. Of the ten planets in the system, eight were returned to Human Republic control. Then, coming to the last planet, Wolf 359a, Delta met fierce resistance. Even with reinforcements on the ground, there was nothing they could do. When the Council finally authorized the drastic move to destroy the star, Wolf 359, a fleet of rebel ships showed up. thirty-six ships in all, thirty of them were Vishnu-1 class cruisers. Five of the ships were Revenant-class destroyers, and there was one modified Brahma colony ship. The Brahma ship was over twenty kilometers long, compared to the five kilometer long Danube-Battleships. It carried as much firepower as half of the rebel fleet, which was reaching in the exaton range, if all systems were shut down, including life support, and all power was rerouted to weapons. Two of the Vishnu-1's and a Revenant-class ship warped into a Shiva-destroyer, destroying all four. With the rest of the battlegroup holding off the rebel fleet, there was no way the one remaining Shiva-class could destroy a star on its own. Assisted by the A.I Henry VIII, Delta team activated what they believed to be a Shey relic, destroying the star of the system. The Battlegroup was barely able to retrieve Delta team and warp out of the system in time; the rebel fleet, was not so lucky. Category:Special Forces Category:Classified Projects Category:Military Units